


It's Domination After All

by babyrann



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Spencer Reid, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Aaron Hotchner, Smut, Top Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyrann/pseuds/babyrann
Summary: Hotch finds Reid's kinks. They talk about how their relationship should go, but the theme is about kinks that both of them haven't recognized. The tag "porn with plot" explains all. Light Dom/sub with a happy ending.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the bookmarks of my first Hotch/Reid fic! I posted it last year, and I keep getting them! That has encouraged me a lot.
> 
> Here is the second one with multipul chapters. However, the current version is a mess... Like I'd asked last time, I would sincerely appreciate it if a native English speaker could check them. I'm studying English as a second language, so basically, I'm writing Hotch/Reid stories to learn.

Conspiracy and serial murders are not a good combination. The federal governors' involvement is the worst. And when it comes to the worst, the BAU gets a call.

Here in Washington D.C., the BAU had arrested the suspects after long four days of hell. Everyone gathered their belongings in their bags in the police department; their stress seemed to relieve gradually. It was time to change their mood and go back home. Reid saw that Hotch called his son out of the corner of his eye, and also caught the voice of "Sorry, I can't make it. Auntie Jess will tuck you in bed. See you tomorrow. I love you, buddy."

"Wanna go for a drink after we get to Quantico, pretty boy?" Morgan cupped Reid's jaw.

Reid answered, "It'll be ten. I take a rain check," but patted his back. "Thanks much, though."

"Oh, come on!" said Morgan, slinging an arm over Reid's shoulders. "The girls and Rossi are gonna join us."

They started walking to the parking lot where their two Chevrolet SUVs settled since they hadn't flighted this time due to the short distance. While Morgan kept exhorting him, Reid wondered if Hotch would come to his home or Hotch's apartment would be another option. He didn't know where Jack was. Making love while Jack had a sound sleep on the other side of the wall wasn't comfortable one hundred percent. He would rather avoid the situation as much as he could, though Hotch always said, "Parents have sex near their kids." Reid considered that he himself had a point. He wasn't Jack's parent.

"Are you listening to me?" Morgan once again grabbed his jaw and stopped before the back door. Automatically, Reid stopped, too. Morgan tagged him closer by his arm, still on his shoulders, and looked into his hazel eyes.

  
"Mine!"  
  


The voice, sharp but somehow sounded like suppressing emotions, echoed from behind them. They found their Mr-FBI unit chief closing their gap quickly in the hallway as they turned their heads.

"What?" countered Reid at a high pitch, not quite having the intention of asking the meaning. His boyfriend glared at Morgan straightly, so there was no doubt that the "Mine" statement denoted Reid.

Hotch plundered Reid taciturnly, having him go out of the building by pushing him. The younger man heard, "Wow, that's quite a situation," behind him, recognizing that Morgan raised both of his hands, his eyes wide-opened, so he looked surprised at a glance. However, the giggle on his mouth spoke volumes about himself kidding his best friend.

"Take your hands off me!" claimed Reid while heading to the car at a brisk pace, yet the grip around his arm got stiffened. Hotch didn't respond to him.

"Hotch, you're hurting me!" Reid complained, and again, it wasn't accepted.

Instead, his boyfriend pushed him into the passenger seat. The banging sound of the door was the biggest Reid had ever heard. The older man threw his bags at the backseat outright, sitting on the other side. Reid shouted in his mind, _It's unfair! I need to put mine there, too!_ His go-bag and messenger bag felt heavier on his thighs. But before he turned back and put them on it, Hotch started driving.

"Really?" uttered Reid in disbelief.

The other Chevrolet was capable of carrying the rest of the BAU members without question, but seriously? Although they had closed the case, they often had issues that waited to be discussed after their duty, so he usually divided them into two groups. The unit chief had just skipped that process due to his abrupt mood swing! He had rarely brought his family matters (or equivalent ones if Reid included himself) to their job. Well, sometimes, he was in a terrible mental state, yet they were completely understandable. Other than that, his behaviors were all calculated though he appeared mentally distracted; he assumed a "bad cop" attitude according to plan. Therefore, the routine skipped without an excuse was extraordinary quite a little.

Reid noticed what was driving Hotch crazy. It was nonsense. It also annoyed him. He decided to keep silent before his boyfriend's throat produced a sound. The car went through the city area to head to the highway. As the car moved forward, Reid bluntly watched at the dashboard that the orange street lights flashed on like they beat out of rhythm. The federal capital city was covered with a mix of yellow and red colors as fall was full swing, which Reid had appreciated with. Nevertheless, he hadn't had much time to enjoy it during the case. The vision he was getting now felt sort of the night version of fall. The doctor loved the season. It should have been a pleasant drive, if not under this circumstance. Even though it was night, he could have felt the character of the colors along the roads in a cheerful mood.

Hotch didn't say anything, and his eyebrows abrupt, at which Reid merely glimpsed once because he honestly did have no interest in his state. Hotch seemed to sense the thought of Reid as thirty-two minutes and forty-seven seconds passed. He turned left when he was supposed to get on the highway and stopped the car in a lane.

Hotch mumbled, his face looking down. "It wasn't appropriate in front of the team."

"No, it wasn't, whether or not people were around us," snapped Reid.

Hotch popped up his head. The way Reid accused Hotch seemed to offend his pride. "Morgan was more inappropriate. He tried to get intimate with you!"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Get intimate with me? Are you serious? We'd been friends before me, and you got involved. You'd heard him calling me 'pretty boy' or 'baby,' seen him petting me on a daily basis in the first place. What made you so mad today? I see it clearly; nothing was a tad different."

Hotch scoffed, "Really? Then what would you say to why he hesitates to flirt with Garcia when Kevin Lynch is around, but he touches you in the bullpen way too often while my eyes are on you?"

"Because he believes you in every way. We're committing ourselves one another in the field, but Lynch isn't. The team shares the ultimate different level of trust." Now Reid felt the necessity to resist the urge of hitting his head on the headrest.

A lightning-quick defense got his ears perfectly. "That doesn't convince me of why he kissed your cheek in the conference room the other day."

 _Huh. So the anger didn't just erupt today. It had been built for a week!_ Reid grasped the gist now, but his judge didn't change. Which was NONSENSE!

"That's how he let me feel his friendship. Remember the fact that everyone does this. Even Rossi gives me a peck on my cheek occasionally. What mindset allowed you to shout 'Mine'? It's the way we show our affection so that our job goes smoothly."

He hoped the logical persuasion worked on his stubborn boyfriend's assumptions. There didn't come any reaction, so he decided to press him more. Hotch wasn't the only guy who was irritated here. The doctor believed that the solution to be rational, but he should not have kept his emotion in check, should he?

"Do I look like possession to you?" Yep, it was conscious sarcasm.

Hotch mentally flinched at his powerful protest, which Reid could pick because the hands on the wheel got soft a little. Yet still, his typical stare got more intense as if he wanted to prove his theory.

"I, I just… You relax well with his hands all over you when I want to comfort you. I feel useless sometimes."

The quiet voice under his breath was vulnerable. Now Hotch got calmer, admitting his overreaction. But, it wasn't enough for Reid. He didn't need this unmeaningful argument occurring again in the future. "Useless" could be the main theme when they faced relationship issues.

"Do you consider me as the kind of man who wouldn't hesitate to betray his boyfriend so cruelly?"

He waited for Hotch's answer after he stressed, but the tense atmosphere didn't change; it laid between them as it was.

"Gosh, you do recognize you have to deny that in this context, but you don't! I need fresh air! I'll take a cab!" He rasped out and furiously unlocked the door, slipping out of the passenger seat.

Hotch stepped out instantly and stopped him from the other side of the car. "Spencer, you don't know where it is."

"I'm super aware of where on earth I am, and it'll take only a minute for me to figure out even the coordinate without any technical help. You know that well, Aaron!" Shouting back, he pulled his cellphone out from the messenger bag. However, he attempted in vain to search a telephone number of a cab because his boyfriend, who had rounded the car while yelling, grabbed his hand.

"Hey, baby, come back," begged the older man.

"It's you who needs to go back and see where the things stand." Reid snapped out a retort as he walked away from his superior.

Hotch followed Reid. "I am so sorry."

Reid grumbled at the gentle apology without even a glimpse. "For what?"

All of a sudden, in the middle of the quarrel that didn't seem to end forever, Hotch captured his boyfriend's mouth with his own. He pushed his tongue in Reid's mouth forcefully. His strong built arms completely locked the thinner man's torso, and his lips swallowed Reid's so hard. Reid writhed to get out of the arm cage but failed. The kiss deepened even though Reid didn't kiss him back. It didn't stop until they got stifled.

Both panting, the tips of noses touching one another, Hotch whispered, "For embarrassing us in front of Morgan. But you are mine."

_Christ!_

Reid uttered a shriek inwardly, feeling his spine shivered at the word, mine.

He should have been against him as an individual. He knew it, but his body couldn't help being aroused by the assertion. He felt the new-born, unspoken desire trickled out of his shameless eyes. The other man challenged him to a kiss again. This time, Reid responded to Hotch enthusiastically. He invited his superior by opening his mouth, entwining his tongue in his hot one. The encouragement of the sweet invitation pushed Hotch to intensify the kiss. Reid was so full now, just receiving the attack at his mercy. Releasing breath between the crack on the side of his lips was the only thing he could do, though he welcomed the challenge at first. It was unmistakably a pure attack; It wasn't gentle. It wasn't seductive. It was nothing less than a demand without using a linguistic method.

"Mine," Hotch declared in the subordinate's ear.

Reid squeaked faintly, recognizing that his desire was growing so fast, so big. He got bewildered at himself, whose instinct overpowered his intellect too effortlessly. "Aaron, I..."

Hotch dragged him into the back seat. The makeout session was over. Reid was pinned to the seat before Hotch's hands undid his belt and opened the zipper. He grabbed the superior's one, following suit. His eyes found the hint flashing in his boyfriend's dark brown ones that indicated his wants also overwhelmed his anger. Both reached the yet-soft-but-so-eager-to-be-hard groin of the other under the boxers. Reid pressed it, and it made Hotch moan audibly. Hotch took off the younger man's pants and underwear at once, dragged down his own boxers as Reid pushed down his pants, them stuck in the middle of his legs. Not caring much of them, he covered Reid with his virile body, the musk scent of his hair gel fulfilling the younger man's nostrils. He was aroused by a mixture of his original aroma and the gel, Reid's long legs, which only wore the different pattern socks, crossing on the other's firm back.

"I love you," purred Hotch hoarsely and clutched two groins, now half swollen in expectation, in his grip.

"God!" Reid bent backward at the touch of the other's sensitive flesh along by his. He'd never experienced Hotch's hardness standing next to his own. It felt hot and wanton and orgasm by itself. He almost came at the voltaic situation.

Hotch started stroking them furiously. There wasn't a consideration; the lust completely took control of them. Driven by instinct, they rutted against each other urgently as if the vertical motion wasn't deficient.

"You're mine." Hotch exhaled hot breath into his ear after he bit his soft earlobe.

Reid nodded desperately in the stormy pleasure, realizing that his whole body was trembling at the resolute domination. He sobbed, "Wanna come."

"You can't until I allow you." Hotch thrust his hips as if to say it was discipline.

"Please," Reid shook his head to let the too strong impulse escape, but his hips were betraying him, grinding with a desperate need, and his legs tugged his boyfriend closer.

Hotch stopped his hand. For a while, Reid clumsily rubbed his swell against the other in the grip; nevertheless, he noticed Hotch was enjoying his estrus. He tried to reach a climax but fretted that his erratic thrust didn't take him anywhere. His whole muscles got astounded as Hotch tapped the tip of his bulge with his thumb.

"Answer me, and you can come," He instructed slowly and rubbed the top of the two lengths circularly to spread the pre-come.

Helplessly abandoning himself to pleasure, Reid lost his balance and energy to look at the thing Hotch's thumb was creating. But his mental image was more talkative. Each sticky pre-cum must have blended on top, and it almost stole his sanity on edge. Reid barely managed, "Yes! Yes, Aaron!"

"Who do you belong to?"

The dark, velvet voice vibrated his brain.

"You!" cried Reid.

And that was it. He came. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, they don't have sex in this chapter. In the next chapter, they will, tho!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sending your love to the previous post, even though my text was terrible. I still look for a native speaker who corrects the errors. Pointing them out as a comment is also very helpful. I know it's too forward, but it makes my story much better whatever form it is.

Hotch followed him right away. He collapsed on Reid after he groaned with satisfaction. The younger man curved his arms around his body, adjusting the breathing rhythm the same way that Hotch tried. He just lay there while his boyfriend's firm hands were wiping up the sticky fluid on him. In the nature of things, both men's sensitive skin responded to the touch, yet it wasn't time to start again. They enjoyed basking in the afterglow. Reid sat up lazily on Hotch's lap. His knees were either side of the other's hips, buckling slightly, apparently affected by the physical pleasure that hadn't expelled in the last peak. 

"Are you still angry?" asked Hotch a little timidly.

"Yes, I'm still angry." Reid smiled with love and gave a chaste kiss on the thin lips. "If you bring up this again in the future, with your own eyes, you'll see what the Caltech graduate can do when he gets adamant."

Keeping his straddle, Reid gently placed his crotch on the other's one. They weren't hard anymore, and on top of that, they weren't ready to enjoy the calculated stimulations. Their bodies didn't fully cool down; instead, they felt the lingering heat in their systems and wanted a more profound connection after some break. The raw touch at the specific spot was a moderate bridge to the next round.

Hotch grinned. "You like it." He pushed his hips up teasingly.

"Mmm," Reid closed his eyes and mildly moaned, slightly quirking up the sides of his mouth. 

Opening his eyes after thoroughly enjoying the delicate stimulation, he combed the older man's short brown-black hair. The smooth surface between his fingers was fantastic. "Seriously, I mean, you don't think I'm your possession, do you?"

"No! Spencer…" Hotch struggled to form words, then snap opened his eyes wide. He apparently realized how possessive he had looked. "Gosh, no! I was just, like, you know, we've barely seen outside of work. I traveled on business several times in the past month, and you and Morgan looked comfortable."

"I was. He's one of my best friends after all, but you know I love you, right?"

"Yes." A feeble answer came out.

"And you know Morgan and I are like brothers."

"Yes." It was more feeble.

"Aaron Hotchner." Reid poked his forehead with his index finger. "Which part of your brain is deterring from my love? I only want you."

"I know that, honey, but you deserve more, not with the men like me as a middle-aged, divorced workaholic saddled with a -,"  
  
Reid got sulked and tapped his chest in the middle of the sentence. "Stop saying bad about me!"

"W-what? I'm trying to explain myself."

Hotch frowned after stuttering. However, it wasn't his typical stare. The muscle between the eyebrows was soft, those thick eyelashes didn't hide awkwardness even in the gloom.

"You're denigrating you who I'm so obsessed with. That means you're denigrating me that truly value you."

"Oh." Hotch gaped for a while and shook his head with a smile, looking down. The tensed shoulders went easy. "Okay."

"To me, there have been only you. Only ever you."

Reid cupped his face with both hands, blowing hot breath into his ear. "Look at me, Aaron."

Since their bare groins gently stayed against one another, Reid felt that the lust gradually expanded like a balloon at his core though it didn't make his intumesce, yet he knew it was coming. Hotch seemingly read it, too. Or, perhaps, he himself got horny because his finger started to trace around the thinner man's entrance.

"Hmmm." Reid swallowed Hotch's lower lip and mumbled. "Your place or mine?"

"What do you say to a motel? I can't deal with this that long. Since I know you don't prefer to make love beside Jack, and it'll take more than thirty minutes to your place, I think a motel is a right decision. Jessica is taking care of him," answered Hotch against his lips.

The younger man also said against his, "Why does a motel sound so dirty? And that makes the plan perfectly."

Their lips had attached all the way they spoke. How flavorful the touches were. No one could make Reid melt with this flimsy contact as same as Hotch did. He mentally made a pout that his love somehow hadn't got through his boyfriend's brain wholly.

"Let's get prepared." Hotch tapped Reid's back. They moved to the front seats after dressing themselves.

"I'm going to google a motel," said Reid as Hotch started driving since the Chevrolet belonged to the federal bureau. They didn't want to leave the "motel" history on the navigation system. Hotch nodded and started to drive.

Suddenly it clicked in his mind, and Reid threw his phone on his thighs and fell his head down to the dashboard. "Oh god, oh god, oh god! We did it here!"

"Uhm, yes?"

The peaceful response irritated Reid. "That's it? Can you keep cool when we ride this car with them?"

"I guess, yes." Again, it was soft.

"No way, I'll definitely remember tonight!" whimpered the younger man. His face got hot rapidly as the mental image of the climax moment popped up.

Hotch nonchalantly said with a hint of holding back a laugh in the deep voice, "I would appreciate it if you would search a motel. And I assume you'd better sit up or you'll get carsick."

Reid retorted sharply, his head still on the dashboard. "How dare you say such a thing? Don't you see the problem here? And I know you're holding back laughter! It's not funny." 

Hotch burst out a laugh. "Alright, stay like that then. I'll find one."

Reid responded to him by booing, hesitantly sitting up as he began to feel a sign of carsick. Nonetheless, his huffy expression didn't vanish, the laugh somehow made him cogitate in a positive way. Maybe he would stick to the unit chief, like always sitting beside him on the passenger seat, so that the BAU members would miss the dynamic change of color on his face and the unstable gestures. 

Hotch attempted to lighten up the mood. "What's done is done. I don't see it negatively."

"Besides the sexual act, our private use of the federal facility is inappropriate. Clear as day." That was another point that Reid thought he needed to stress.

Hotch smiled, "And that we don't return this federal facility till tomorrow isn't appropriate either."

"Right," Reid felt his stomach sunk and squirmed in the seat.

"Not to worry. We live in D.C. It's not that strange if we don't want to go back to Quantico to only return the car and come back here."

The superior closed his mouth once but opened it again when he learned his boyfriend didn't consent. "Well, I'll fake illness when necessary. The unit chiefs' reports normally don't earn suspicion widely."

"Is it so?" The voice was timid, but the subordinate felt relief not because he consented to the pretended illness logic (it was too conventional) but because Hotch's confidence was reliable. He wouldn't be a mess.

"It perfectly doesn't have a problem, so now could you please come around and search a motel for me, love?" The unit chief stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers, his eyes looking ahead.

"Okay." Reid nodded, starting to type the keywords.

However, Hotch found one three hundred feet away before the search engine gave the result. Check-in was simple. It took only eight minutes to get into the room after they parked the car.

Hotch realized, "We didn't buy food."

In contrast, Reid had noticed that in the car. "I knew it, but I didn't want anything to interrupt us, even food."

He dropped his go-bag on the floor and checked in it, taking out three energy bars. He put them on one of the nightstands and said, "Ninety percent of our stay should be in bed."

"And the rest ten percent is for?"

Reid elevated his eyebrows as if to say common sense. "Shower."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's half-serious, half-pornographic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's annoying, I'm sorry, but I'm still looking for a native English speaker who kindly betas the story!!!!

Reid tried to curb his low moan in the bathtub by pressing his palm on his mouth, warm spray falling down from above, his head bending backward, although he knew it was in vain; his boyfriend was absolutely catching the feeble cry while he was fingering inside with warm water. The preparation always went like this. His fingers had a clear purpose: cleanliness, not to mention, and never strayed from it. Still, their moves transformed the lure due to the anticipation of Hotch's penetration coming next. Accordingly, the muscle got tighter around his fingers and starved for a good rub over his favorite sweet spot. A weak "ah" sound broke through his mouth when he withdrew them reluctantly. He couldn't prolong this gentle caress any longer. He almost got to the point where his body couldn't stand without them. His groin started swelling. 

When he relocated to the room in a white bathrobe after calming himself while blowing his hair dry, his chestnut hair fluffy, his boyfriend had just finished an energy bar. The older man put an arm around his hips and drew in the fresh shampoo sent, kissing his temple before vanishing into the bathroom. Reid thought he could have a cup of coffee other than the energy bar, yet his shower was quicker than he estimated. 

Hotch came back and grinned with a towel around his hips before the water boiled. "Coffee? Are you staying up all night?"

"Why not? I have you all to myself tonight," was Reid's honest statement.

The time they had shared couldn't be away from Jack even though they had stayed at Reid's. Technically, the father could go back to him from this motel when an urgent call from his sister in law came in. But, you could dream of the sanctuary, right? Escaping to a motel was extraordinarily romantic.

Reid, however, immediately realized that his response could easily arouse the father's suspicion.

"Shoot! I didn't mean… You know I love him? I am so sorry." Bewildered, he attempted to recover the failure, yet he didn't succeed at all with the simple apology, it seemed. He couldn't help awkwardly wandering his hands in the air.

"Spencer, don't be." Hotch's mouth twisted sadly and led the younger man to the king-sized bed.

He had the younger man sit on the edge of the bed and also sat next to him. He showed his understanding by his arm around his slim waist. Reid felt warmth. "I love you too much to let you go, but I know I'm not the right person for young men like you. You've sacrificed many things because of my...who I am."

Never Aaron Hotchner had a flaw to Reid. He saw everything he'd dreamed of in him. The flawless human being's "I can't let you go" confession sounded almost unreal, yet in fact, it had emerged. It made him happiest ever and, at the same time, sore a little bit. Both couldn't be confident about their future somewhere deep down in their minds because of their own flaws that meant nothing to the other. Reid himself felt that the perfect man in front of him deserved better, too. Suppose he brought up his son as an issue. In that case, a thoughtful, caring person should have been his significant other, a future affectionate parent, not the devastating subordinate struggling with the fear loop of schizophrenia.

"Don't go back to that. Please. I don't capture those things like you do." Reid softly pulled his hand into his own lap and entwined his fingers. He rustled as he looked down at their hands. "I love you as you are. I love Jack, too."

Hotch tucked the curtain of his boyfriend's bangs behind his ear that entirely hid his profile before he kissed him. A toothpaste's flesh aroma added a pleasantly minty taste on it. "Look, you're not the only one who enjoys being alone. I always dream of you and me, only us shutting in a room no one knows where."

Reid chuckled. "You'll miss Jack in five seconds."

Hotch gave him a contagious chuckle. "Though that's a reality, I want to get you to myself and escape from everything, keep you in my arms all day, all night."

"Thank you," susurrated Reid. He felt that his real intentions opened up his mind. He decided to tell him his. 

"Aaron, I love you so much it hurts." Leaning into Hotch, he rested his head on his broad shoulder, staring at their hands still holding each other. He didn't look up at Hotch. It would help much better to tell what he was really thinking.

"You're the definition of perfection. I thought I was out of your league until you made approaches to me. I still feel like some sort of enchantment has overcome you. It isn't scientific, though."

He inhaled deeply and continued, "I'm a mess. I'm afraid of my own mind, and there's a possibility that you'll see the symptoms of my mom's illness. It is so unfair if you slip to the void with me in the future. I'll be capable of backing to Dilaudid when the time comes."

Though it wasn't a goodbye, wasn't it more than cruel to hear his voice telling the stipulated version of his thoughts? It was like he was clarifying his own problems to show himself why he was less proper.

"Other than that, you're my first; no experience is ruining you, I guess. And I... I'm even comparing these women who have gone through your life to me, which is meaningless cause I don't know about them well personally, but I can't stop. I know I ought to, it's selfish, but I can't stop seeing you either." 

"You never leave me," Hotch let out after he made a face at his boyfriend. "I'm so honored to be your first love, and that doesn't ruin anything. I rather want to claim you all over the world. I'm so lucky to be found by you. You're the only one I think about. I don't picture you inherited that trait from your mother, but I'll be there whatever will impend in _our_ future."

Hotch filled Reid's unstable mind. Overwhelmed, Reid lost the ability to construct rational thoughts and stared at him. "You're breathtakingly beautiful."

Hotch's mouth found his. They pushed their tongues furthermore as the older man tilted his head. Love ran through Reid's body, and it took control over his system entirely, every single cell screaming in joy. 

Hotch mumbled as he pinned Reid on his back on the bed from above, "We've talked a lot. Now we _deserve_ a sweet night."

Reid awed at Hotch's pheromone covering over him, which was utterly odd since human beings don't have the ability to perceive it, and he would definitely lecture that in a normal state. Still, his spine shuddered as he _practically_ smelled it. He was about to be carried away by the dense scent yet noticed his current condition prepared for sex halfway through.

"Wait." He whined at forcing himself to stop against his craving.

"Is it a wait-wait or a my-turn-wait?" Hotch's mouth crawled along his jawline, the warm lips soft mouthing there, and it felt like he tried to eat Reid. God, it was freaking good.

"A wait-wait." Escaping from the kisses by jerking his chin to the other side, he declared, "Aaron, I need coffee, then I'll brush my teeth."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the electric kettle on the small table had boiled the water and automatically turned off unnoticed.

Hotch grabbed his jaw and turned it back almost forcefully and said, "You don't need caffeine. I'm not going to let you sleep."

The low, hungry voice acted on the younger man's libido. His wet, hot breath soaked into his skin that already craved for caress all over his body. Everything from Hotch was astonishingly wanton. Now his body began to sob at the conflict between the need and the denial.

He barely managed to say, "But I ate the chocolate bar. My breath smells bad."

"Yeah, you taste like chocolate. It's good, so forget about it."

"But, mhmm!"

His protest was disturbed by Hotch's kiss. His hand snaked under the bathrobe. He pressed his nipple while Reid's moan was killed by the kiss, which made his dirty libido mount, and Reid opened his robe by himself instantly, forgetting about what he had disputed over. The robe barely hung on his arms, fully opened. Thus his body without underwear expressed almost everything, not to mention of his groin. 

"More."

Hotch responded to the request by grinding his tongue into his pink nipple, stirring him. "Beg me."

Reid quivered at the arousal order, heaving a weak but hot sigh. He was talkative in bed, according to his boyfriend. He couldn't hold on to his wants and feelings as much as he couldn't stop rambling statistics anytime, anywhere. That Hotch liked it was indicating he loved Reid as he was. His body reacted as his mind was flattered.

"Touch me." Pushing up his hips, he begged.

"Later." Hotch sat up and looked down at him swaying his hips a few times before Reid noticed that his boyfriend enjoyed watching his heavy lump drawing arcs.

Reid stopped and cried, "I begged, Aaron!"

"You did," said Hotch with a grin as if he didn't mean to listen to him nevertheless he'd ordered, and in fact, he didn't. Instead, he stared at him, deliciously intoxicated with sexual desire.

"I'm not seductive, am I?" The timid squeak was barely audible. It wasn't that he had ever thought about it; his boyfriend hadn't appeared to have difficulties of ejaculation until today, but now at this particular moment, he spontaneously doubted his judgment. His diffidence about his appearance supported the idea. He tried to hide his body by crossing his arms.

Hotch pushed his shoulder to stop him, then said, "You turned me on, way too much, but I want to take time."

"No! Touch me now, Aaron!" Reid begged again at a high pitch.

"You're such a baby."

Reid peeled away Hotch's towel around his hips, attempting to stir him by touching his bulge. It was already hard. He stroked it impetuously as soon as his hand reached it. His own hardness tingled with need, and the unfulfillment made his all senses concentrate upon it.

Hotch pulled off his hips, and Reid's hand swayed in the air. "Aaron." The name trailed off.

The older man lay on the bed while embracing him. He cupped his cheeks, now both were on their sides facing one another. "Can we go slow a little bit?"

Reid whined, so Hotch took his long limb and put it on his thigh to make two elements between their legs attach together, which was Reid's kink that they had just found a little while ago. Both groaned as the sensitive figures blushed against one another, and the younger man's body automatically dissolved. 

"Want to come once?" Hotch asked him in a melodious manner and rolled his hips to meet the rhythm Reid was already on. 

"Wanna come with you," cooed Reid and kept moving. He was surprised at a fierce result that Hotch's love enriched his mind. His body became so hot and hasty much quicker than he'd thought.

"You'd better come first, love," Hotch chuckled, "and we can take time."

Reid's mouth pouted because he genuinely didn't want to enjoy the pleasure alone. On the other hand, he couldn't help rolling his hips against his will. He would apparently end up to get at the peak alone if this went on. Hotch reached for the lube bottle on the sideboard, a husky moan tore his throat when Reid pushed further by using the principle of leverage with his leg around the muscular waist. "God, so good."

Reid whimpered under the incoherent breaths." Come with me."

Hotch withdrew and palmed the younger man's length with the lube after Reid whined at the absence. He intoned sweetly, "Do you want my fingers inside?"

The way he whispered wasn't merely aroused but also independently capable of pushing Ried to the climax. Reid rasped out, his body trembling. "No, feel So good. I wanna come like this." 

Knowing that the "with my boyfriend" desire wasn't accepted, finding himself lying on his back, he let himself be at Hotch's mercy. The pump got fast, Hotch's lips ran across his chest, licking his collarbones, nibbling his nipples, and oh, it was trailing everywhere.

Reid felt it. He was close. So close. "Harder! I…, I..."

"Come for me."

"Aaron!" He released his heat into the tight grip as he shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid's finds his real sexual desire. Hotch loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this isn't... well, I'm not a native speaker after all. Please be patient with the horrible errors. I would be very appreciated if you noticed them. I'll correct them immediately.

Generally, Reid was satisfied and sensitive after orgasm. He was now sensitive, of course, yet the satisfaction was far. Thus he didn’t stop Hotch giving him random touches; nonetheless, the caress was too much. His body was contradicting itself. He wanted them but didn’t want them. Accordingly, it made him pull his hips to avoid those touches, but as soon as cold air flowed between them, he recognized the lack of skin to skin intimacy and craved it. He was still in the zone and confused with the lingering bold lust after ejaculation.

On the other hand, Hotch got excited at the sight of his climax. It was no small wonder since he hadn’t come yet. “Don’t dodge me.”

Reid nuzzled into the nape of the other man’s neck because he didn’t know what else he could do with this over sensitive skin. 

While Hotch’s finger was circling around the entrance, he purred into his ear, “I’m so ready to come in here but I’m taking the time.”

Reid was of concept; words were the most effective stimulant. His boyfriend’s deep voice piqued his libido straightforward, his wanting to get clear. “I want you in me without a condom, but I want to feel you in my mouth, too.” He traced the other’s intense protrusion.

Hotch elevated his eyebrows. “Are you sure? I’m totally okay with wearing one.” He glimpsed at the package on the nightstand.

“Very. I want it that way.”

“Go down on me.” The sort of order was luscious in his ears.

Hotch continued after he heard Reid humming deliciously. “And you put your fingers in your hole.”

Again, the words piqued Reid. His body fidgeted in anticipation beneath Hotch. He tagged him, coiling his arms around the neck and giving him a long sloppy kiss. “I like kissing you.”

“I know.” Hotch deepened the kiss.

They shared breath back and forth for a while. The younger man’s moan vanished into the other’s, the kiss felt like it was pushing him to another level of lust. However, Hotch pulled off in the midst of the luscious kisses. “Take it in your mouth.”

The voice was sharper than the previous order. Reid felt his came-just-now groin twitched. Hotch sat up, pushing down Reid’s head to his arousal, and his back reclined against the headboard. Consequently, Reid’s face was automatically buried into his groin. Both had been shocked at Reid’s body showing full of joy.

“You like it rough.” Hotch gaped uncertainly.

Raising his head, Reid answered, “Um, I feel like… maybe I like being controlled.”

At this moment, by pronouncing that, he instantly figured out what made him sexually excited. He needed the particular words. Though his brain was wispy due to his raw passion, he made it to induce Hotch, “I belong to you.”

“Yes, you are mine,” Hotch stated satisfactorily as precisely as he had expected.

His brain immediately started to absorb the sexual fervor of the concept, and that drove him more urgently to the point where his whole skin sensed the pleasure due to the stroke of air. While enjoying the other’s hot heaviness with his tongue obediently and hearing that his boyfriend heaved a sigh in content, his hand went down to his own hitch. He looked up at his superior to show his satisfaction in both the nice strokes around his own swollen lump and the tasty, warm pre-come on his tongue. Oh, God, he could live on this.

Hotch moaned at the indecent display that Reid was presenting but stopped him calmly. His eyes locked with Reid’s half-lidded ones. “Don’t touch it. I told you, you stretch yourself by using three fingers. Can you do that for me?” 

Reid nodded and heard, “Good boy,” after his body responded to the voice. Hotch squeezed the lube onto the other’s fingers and spread it. Reid massaged the entrance in circles before bringing them to his hiatus and shoved the index finger in. He knew the sight he was producing was still intensely sinful. He encouraged his superior to get bossier by mewing as he put in another finger. Now his throat and tongue couldn’t help desiring to drink his superior’s come to the last drop while his two fingers were pumping hard but carefully avoiding the prostate, his hips swaying.

“My filthy little thing,” Hotch intoned, carded the chestnut hair. “Insert the last one. I want to see you obsessed with dirty sex.”

The term of possession made his mouth dry, although his mouth was apparently occupied with the wet lump. The warm wall squeezed his fingers to take them inside more in-depth. Yet still, pure covetousness demanded real penetration. The hardness slipped out heavily from his mouth, and he glanced up at Hotch.

” Did I say you can stop?”

” I want you badly. Please,” pleaded the subordinate in a coy manner. Had he ever ashamed about wanting to be pierced? Never. But in this situation, yeah, he truly felt shame, and letting himself be judged by Hotch was amazingly seditious.

That seductive word.

Judge.

Reid could be either a good boy or a bad boy, entirely depending on how his superior “judged” him. He felt his wet entrance contracted and expanded successively.

” Well, since I heard you enjoyed yourself in the bathtub, I need to precisely perceive what you did there.”

“It wasn’t like that.” Reid felt the blood creeping up to his ears.

“Then explain it to me.”

How could Hotch, his master, keep that calmness? Oh, and the idea of a master just popping up in his head militated tremendously strongly against his body. Reid’s spine trembled without a break. It was seemingly melting so that it couldn’t anymore keep its role. His head collapsed onto the other’s thigh, his knees going weak, which barely managed to keep his buttocks high.

Reid almost whispered, “I was preparing myself.” 

“You didn’t sound like that,” answered Hotch, tucking the silky brown bang behind his ear softly.

The voice was still uninflected. Reid wandered in his thought, trying to figure out the reason, but mostly, his brain didn’t process rationally, and his eyes just stared at the hardness in front of him. “But it was.”

“If you insist.” _His master_ didn’t push him further. “Keep opening yourself. I didn’t say you could stop.”

Reid’s throat made a distressed sound, yet fortunately, his master didn’t force him to move from the thigh; His eyes just kept staring at the hard fresh, and his nostrils inhaled the dense manly aroma of it while his three fingers rubbed inside. He imagined this hot, solid, much bigger than his own shaft would brutally move back and forth in his path. Reid wiggled for the lack of his need, and his tongue desperately retreated the other’s length.

“Well done,” said the older man.

Reid removed his fingers and waited for the next order.

“On your back.”

Reid shivered with anticipation and followed the command. Hotch spread his legs wide ferociously and positioned himself between them. 

“Ah!” shrilled Reid.

The insertion was violent. The rhythm was far rapid from the younger man’s pace, genuinely Hotch’s own. The older man hung his shaking knees on his shoulders, his hips were lifted, and his body was folded in two. Everything was controlled by the man about whom he was crazy, and it was all that really mattered.

“There! Oh, good!” Reid squeaked. 

Hotch uttered, the breath hitched. “You feel so good. You were like a perfect toy made for me.”

“Just for you.” Squeezing the pillow, shaking his head, Reid was utterly at the superior’s mercy. 

“Nobody can touch you,” declared Hotch, his hips kept shoving in. “You need to know your body is all mine. The only one who takes advantage of it is me.”

“Yes, I understand.” His voice stuttered.

The speed got faster, and the penetration got more profound as the younger man answered. His body helplessly slid up and down on the sheet. He was taking what he was given, but it wasn’t enough. “More, harder.”

“So eager, so dirty.” Hotch pinned Reid’s wrists on the bed. “You really want to be my toy?”

Reid’s swallow groin throbbed and twitched. His hole squeezed around the hardness.  
“Yes, please! Use me like you really mean it!”

He was obsessed with the concept of his master’s toy used by him for pure sexual drive because it felt like Hotch owned Reid.

Hotch answered it by the act; the thrusts were going brutal after releasing his subordinate’s wrists. All Reid could do was rut against his superior and pump himself frantically in a tight grip. Never had he felt this pleasure before. Cried out, he came as the older man bit his shoulder as a proof of possession. Hotch didn’t stop his move until his climax, while Reid sobbed at the cruel stimulation in the aftermath. Reid felt that the other’s viscous warm liquid plastered over his path. God, another way to claim Reid. Reid exhaled a hot, deep sigh with satisfaction.

After the two men caught their breath, Hotch tugged him in his arms gently and smiled. ”Jesus, Spencer! I could name each of your kinks I just found tonight.”

In a haze, Reid asked with a shy smile, “Are you okay with them?”

“More than okay. I enjoyed them a lot.”

Reid smiled and curled into Hotch and let him kiss his forehead. To him, it was a surprise, too. They had practically argued with domination, and he had made it clear that he didn’t approve it. But in bed? He seemingly had a fixation on it.

“Did I hurt you?”

Reid shook his head in the gentle embrace.

“Are you sure?” Hotch traced his collarbones.

Reid looked down and realized the hickeys all over them. “Wow, I like them.”

“They are beautiful on your pale skin.” Hotch murmured and brushed his mouth against the bite mark on his shoulder. Reid caught a pure, robust appetite for domination. Indeed, Hotch also enjoyed the kinks. Reid draped over him.

Hotch danced his fingers on the other’s back. “Next time, we’ll talk about a safe word and the limits before we get started.”

Reid pouted and raised his head. “No, the night is still young. You told me you wouldn’t let me sleep.”

He had already come three times, and his body needed a rest to recover, but after a fond moment with the skin-to-skin intimacy, he wanted sex again. 

“We had the rugged case in the past four days, so we need to sleep. Besides, I’m not as young as you. We’ll stay here until check-out time, so we’ll go again in the morning.” 

“Are you promising morning sex?”

“Well, I rather want to make love to you.”

“I’d like that, too.” Reid rolled and reached Kleenex. He coaxed as he took a piece. “Aaron, talking about the next time, could you buy me a plug?”

“Oh? You like it?” His boyfriend inquired with a hint of surprise in his voice.

The subordinate brought the piece of paper to his hiatus. “Your come is dripping. I want to keep it next time. It feels like I’m claimed.”

“God, you could be the death of me.”

Hotch groaned and rolled onto Reid. Whoa, honestly, from the bottom of his heart, Reid hadn’t planned to seduce his boyfriend. It was just a little sweet talk after sex, wasn’t it? However, he wasn’t complaining. He welcomed eager Hotch since the night was still young as he had said.

“So, safe word?” Hotch slurred.

Reid sort of breathed into the other’s mouth. “Mmm… Book. Cliche?”

“It’s so very you.” The older man laughed then kissed him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the story to the end!!!!! Kudos and comments have kept encouraging me. I'm thinking of writing another Hotch/Reid now. Maybe it's going to be AU. See you when it's done. Until then, my first Heid fic is here; [Rattle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459033)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts or leave a kudo if you like the story!


End file.
